A New Dawn
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Sunni and Buddi are growing closer each day, much to Ursa and Gruffi's disappointment. But when a new terror arises, the Gummies must learn to rely on each other, and perhaps survive to see the dawn of a new day in which Gummies and humans live side by side...
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Prologue**_

_The Aftermath _

The kingdom of Dunwyn once again was safe, due to the unseen aid of the Gummies. But now a new question made itself known…_what to do next? _

The Glen Gummies were now homeless, for all they knew lay in ruins. They knew they could not turn to their human allies Cavin and Calla as of yet. The only place to stay was the City of Ursalia, which now was home to the Barbic clan. Ursa, the leader of the Barbics, reluctantly agreed to take the Glens in. After all, the memory of the fall of her own home, Barbic Woods, was still fresh in her mind.

Another sorrow was the fact that it was no longer safe for the great Gummies to return. It was agreed that while Igthorn was beaten now, he will not rest for long.

And so a new beginning was upon them.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Lifestyle

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 1**_

_A Whole New Lifestyle_

_It was late afternoon in the City of Ursalia. The adult Gummies, Barbic and Glen alike, were busying themselves about their daily duties. But while the adults worked, the cubs will play…._

The two cubs burst out laughing at a joke as they walked, exploring the City. Buddi, Sunni and Cubbi had stuck together ever since the Glens had moved in, Buddi and Sunni more than Cubbi. Due to the astronomical age deference between them and Cubbi they simply felt that he was becoming more like a third wheel than a playmate.

Quieting down, the two teenagers emerged into a courtyard.

Turing to Sunni, Buddi said, "Ursa's gonna kill me when she finds out that we went exploring on our own."

"You? What'd you think Gruffi'll do to _me_?" Sunni playfully shoved Buddi.

Buddi laughed. "Sometimes I wish the adults were less over protective."

"They weren't so bad before," Sunni said quietly, her good mood dropping. Buddi noticed, and he could guess pretty well what she was thinking about.

"Do you miss it? The Glen?"

Sunni nodded with a sigh. "It's nice living here in Ursalia, and we can see each other more often, but it's just not the same as when we had…you know. Everyone seems so busy. They all seem to be coping better than I am. Even Cubbi and he's only seven!"

"I know what you mean," Buddi winces. Thinking of Barbic Woods was still painful even though it was a little over a year ago when they came to Ursalia. "It was hard for me too. The others were so set on fixing up the city. Grubbi had to remind Ursa that I was going through it all too. She genuinely thought I could handle the loss, and she wasn't exactly neglecting me, but Gum's sake, I'm just a child. And so are you."

"Was it really that bad?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah. It's better now though. And I know that it'll get better for you too."

"Thanks Buddi." Sunni smiled. "You're a good friend."

He chuckled. "Ursa said I'm too sensitive."

"I like you this way. You're a good listener."

As the subject changed to a much lighter tone, the cubs left the courtyard.

* * *

"What is wrong with that cub?" Ursa sighed, watching the two teenagers leave the courtyard from her bedroom window. She had never been like that when she was Buddi's age. But then again, the boy had always been different. Even back when they still had Barbic Woods.

Ursa still mistrusts the Glens, but gives them the benefit of doubt. After all, they needed their help due to the Glen having been destroyed. Her hatred for the human race had only been tamed a little, and she didn't trust the humans to leave their kind in piece for long.

The Barbic leader heads out of her room and downstairs. It's time she got Buddi so that he can start his training for the day. He may have passed his Test of Bearhood, yes, but the boy still had so much to learn. But there was another reason Ursa is going to get him now instead of later. His friendship with the Glen girl sits wrong with her. She doesn't want him to become too trusting of the friendships the Glens keep.

* * *

"Cubbi, why don't you go bother Sunni or something?" Gruffi was repairing a clock that got knocked off a wall during one of the Barbics' training sessions. Honestly, can't they be at least more careful?

"Because she's always somewhere with Buddi," Cubbi complained. "They never want me around anymore. It's not fair."

Gruffi sighed. In all honesty, he didn't want Sunni spending so much time with Buddi. He knew that the pair of them was close friends, but that line is very thin. He feared Sunni would get ahead of herself, get herself hurt. And she's been ditching her chores way too often lately. 'I better try to keep that girls head out of the clouds and on the ground.'

"Gruffi, are you even listening to me?" Cubbi had been ranting about being neglected for the last five minutes before realizing that the adult wasn't even paying attention.

"Sorry, kid. Got a little spaced out there."

"No one ever listens," Cubbi complained, frustrated, "And now the Barbics won't let Cavin visit and I can't visit him because you say it's too risky to use the quick tunnels. I rarely see him anymore. It's not fair!"

Gruffi could quite understand why the cub deemed this unfair. The Barbics' prejudges against humans caused Ursa to ban Cavin and Calla from the city. Said it was too risky. And using the quick carts really was dangerous at this point of time. There's a good chance that Ightorn's ogres would be lying in wait for them where their home once stood.

Cubbi sighed as he noticed that the adult trailed off in thought once more. Getting up, the cub left the room to try and find something else to do. It wasn't fun being the only cub left. Sunni and Buddi were always off somewhere, and they deemed him too childish and immature. They no longer felt the draw to games and fun like he did. Tummi would participate to a point but he mostly helped the grown-ups do repairs to the city.

He wished they still had the Glen. At least then he would've had more fun. At least then Cavin would still come to visit. He missed the adventures he'd have with the others. He missed the comfort of the fire in the Glen's sitting room. He missed the secret tunnels only he knew about. He missed it so much it hurts.

Why couldn't Igthorn just have stayed away? They were a lot better off without him. It would've done them all a favour.

Cubbi headed towards the kitchens. Maybe Grammi or Grubbi will let him have a light snack to help him get his mind off things.

_To be resumed..._


	3. Chapter 2: Between Mother and Son

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 2**_

_Between Mother and Son_

_A week after chapter 1 took place…_

Buddi woke up when he felt sunbeams dance over his eyes. He was about to go back to sleep when suddenly realization dawn on him…

"OH, SHOOT! I overslept!"

Jumping out of bed, the Barbic cub checked the time. It was at least nine.

He was supposed to meet Ursa at the city gates an hour ago.

Throwing on a fresh tunic he ran out of his room. Ursa's gonna have his hide! How could he have overslept?

Running into the main hallway, Buddi nearly ran into Gritty, the Barbics' second-in-command. "Watch it, kiddo!"

"Sorry Gritty," Buddi sighed. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I can see that," Gritty said, "Did you oversleep again?"

"No." The quiet tone in which the teenager spoke told the black Barbic otherwise.

"There's no use denying it, kid. Ursa's waiting for you."

"Is she gonna be mad?"

Gritty raised an eyebrow.

"Right, of course she's mad at me," Buddi sighed. "Well, no point in being later then I already am. See you later, Gritty."

Buddi headed towards the city gates. Ever since he passed his Test of Bearhood his training got more intense, probably because the other Barbics are starting to take him seriously and because Ursa has been a little…paranoid…this past while.

Buddi didn't complain, although he despises training. He knew Ursa had enough stress on her shoulders already and he didn't want to become a burden to her. She raised him after all.

Buddi reached the gates, and automatically spied Ursa. The warrioress was leaning against the wall, polishing her sword. "Hey, Ursa!"

Ursa looked up, "Buddi, you're late!"

"I'm sorry," the cub panted.

"Did you sleep in again." That was a statement, not a question.

Buddi hesitantly nodded.

Ursa's eyes flashed. "You know of better! You know when you're supposed to get up! You need to be more…."

Buddi's gaze fell downcast as Ursa lectured him. He hated it when she was mad at him, and she seemed to be extra irritable since Barbic Woods fell. He didn't know why but she was less cranky back home, more tolerant. She had a lot more time for him back then but now she always seems busy.

"….and you could start by _paying attention_!"

Buddi snapped back to attention. "Sorry Ursa."

Ursa let out a long suffering sigh, but decides to let it go for now. "Buddi, before we start training, there's one other thing."

"What is it, Ursa?"

"You're not gonna like it…"

"Why does it seem like you adults always start a conversation that way?" Buddi asked in annoyance.

"Not always, little Buddi."

"Don't call me that!"

Ursa chuckled, but soon returned to her serious composure. "It's about Sunni. I know she's your best friend Buddi, but you have been spending a bit too much time with her."

Buddi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Ursa saying what he thought she was saying? "Ursa…"

"Hush Buddi," Ursa said sternly, "It's for the best. She's distracting you from your training. You're Barbic, for Gum's sake!"

"But she's my best friend!" Buddi growled, although his cub growl wasn't all that intimidating. "Why can't we be friends?"

"I'm not saying you should _stop _being friends," Ursa retorted, "I'm saying that you could do without seeing one another for a day or two. You've been neglecting your duties as a Barbic. I just want to refocus your attention to what's important."

There was some truth in that, Buddi admitted it. But he has never been one to stick to a chore for a long time and has been trying to get out of it ever since he could remember. There was another reason behind this, but the only plausible reason he could think of was…no, Ursa could be thinking that, could she? For Gum's sake, they were only friends!

But it wasn't a good idea to get Ursa on his case completely now. And he was pretty sure Gruffi would be thinking among the same lines right now.

"Okay Ursa. I'll spend less time with her."

"Good boy. Now, let's get going."

"Where…?"

"We're training in the ruins today. It'll help you focus your mind again."

Buddi nodded and followed Ursa out of Ursalia. But even as he walked he could not help but feel intrigued by his idea of why Ursa was cutting his time with Sunni short. He had been seeing her a lot lately. A bit too much, he'd give Ursa that. It had never seemed to bother Ursa before but now as he look back he realized exactly how long she has been planning to do this. She was worried that he might develop…feelings.

This confused Buddi. What **were **his feelings for Sunni?

Before this morning's talk with Ursa he would've said that they were friends and nothing more. But now he wasn't so sure. He suddenly was aware that he had been in conflict with his own emotions.

Maybe it's for the best that he put his friendship with Sunni on hold. Not because he no longer wanted to be friends with her but because he needed to get a hold on himself. After all, he's a Barbic, and she's a Glen. It could never work…right?

_To be resumed_….


End file.
